


Paved With Memories

by ghostbursupremacyhours



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, DadSchlatt, Discord VC, F/M, FaceTiming, Gen, I am stressed and need to feel happy again so I'm writing this!, Just inspired, M/M, Not a SongFic though, Roadtrip, Romantic Comedy, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, Song: Roadtrip (Dream and pmbata), This is all just fluff and fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbursupremacyhours/pseuds/ghostbursupremacyhours
Summary: "Wilbur I swear to God if you sing 'Your New Boyfriend' one more time I WILL turn this car-""She's in your bed... I'm in your twitch chat! I've got the key, but he's just a-"Several minutes later, Wilbur stood by the side of the road, thumb sticking out and hoping that Phil would take pity on him and come back. Or that someone would take pity and drive him to the nearest gas station.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyiniit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	1. Tampa Bay, Florida, USA

**Author's Note:**

> Using Dream's song to shamelessly excuse writing georgebur, dreamnap, and Sleepy Bois Family fluff?
> 
> It's more likely than you think!
> 
> This is far more an AU of the DSMP characters than it is based on the real people. If any of them express any sort of discomfort around this kind of thing, this fic WILL be taken down, no questions asked. While it is somewhat based on the creators in terms of location and occupations, it is NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN LITERALLY. Please remember this.

"A... Roadtrip?" Dream asked, glancing up from the video he was editing to his boyfriend, who was sprawled out on his bed. "I mean, I'm not against the idea..."

Sapnap looks up from his phone, grinning. "C'mon man, you literally wrote a song about it! It'll be fun!"

"All our friends live in Europe, Sap." Dream points out. "Or enough of them, anyway. I doubt we'd be able to convince them to come to the states so they can sit in a hot and sweaty van for ten hours a day."

_"Or you guys could come to us!"_ George suggests, his icon lighting up in Discord. _"We can tour Europe as a group with Wilbur and Tommy and the others!"_

"Hey, there's an idea!" Sapnap says as he sits up, ignoring his phone in favor of the idea presented. "It'd give me a good excuse to actually use my second language."

_"Yeah, we could visit Greece, and Sapnap can do all the talking! Oh, or Wilbur could show us around Vienna since he's been a few-"_

_"I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR VIENNA!"_ Wilbur screams, his icon lighting up and causing Dream to curse and deafen himself for a minute as he rubs his ears as Sapnap cusses behind him.

"Jesus Christ man, I forgot you were on the call," Dream says, undeafening discord and turning down his volume.

_"Whoops."_

"Yeah, fuckin' whoop!" Sapnap says, glaring at the offending computer scream. "I think my ears are bleeding!"

_"Get new ears. Anyways, I think we should do a roadtrip in Europe. Visit all the rich kid spots and stuff as a group."_ Wilbur says and then proceeds to mine the block out from under his feet and lands himself in a pit of lava, cussing up a storm and causing Dream to wheeze loudly.

Well, what started as a half-joke between the friends quickly evolves into something else, and before long they've got an itinerary and a list of people, and Dream and Sapnap are bickering good-naturedly over plane tickets and airlines- "no we are _not_ getting on a Delta flight, Dream _._ " "Why not? It's just a plane." "Haven't you seen that John Mulaney skit?"- and then they're double-checking the list of everyone coming;

Tubbo, with added permission from his dad in the form of "yeah just don't fuckin lose him. I like him."

Tommy, Phil's youngest son, and a massive pain in the ass that Dream is somewhat fond of,

Phil who insists that a parental figure is absolutely necessary because "have you MET this group of people?!"

George, of course,

Wilbur, who said he would not come if he could not bring his guitar (forcing Phil to ultimately relent),

Wilbur's ADHD and mildly terrifying "twin" brother Techno ("we were born on the same day and we're related. Who cares if I'm adopted? At least I'm not an orphan-"),

Ranboo, the sixteen-year-old Phil rescued from foster care and that the others quickly adopted as well, 

And Quackity, whose only response to any text since they invited him along has been "poggers".

With the friends set, the plane tickets bought, hotel rooms reserved, and Phil's promise to get a van big enough to fit them all, Dream wakes up one morning at a too-early alarm, forces Sapnap out of bed, and heads for the airport, silently praying that this whole thing won't be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/-agnCrhaMmE
> 
> Sapnap's referenced skit!


	2. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA // London, United Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR-
> 
> Enjoy your Dadza content.

Things were not off to a great start. The very first text Dream saw upon landing was from Tubbo to the group chat saying that he had missed his flight because his dad had straight-up forgotten to take him to the airport.

 _"No, like, he drove to the airport and got there, and turned around and realized I wasn't in the car. So I'm just now getting on a plane."_ Tubbo says, voice ringing through the receiver, and all Dream and Sap can do is stare blankly at the phone in the airport as they wait through their layover in Philadelphia before the red-eye to London.

"Wait," Sapnap says, blinking down at the device, "Schlatt straight up forgot you?"

 _"Uh-huh."_ Tubbo is silent for a minute before quickly adding, _"but it doesn't happen very often! It was early, and neither of us were really functioning yet, and I did say I was getting in the car, so it's not totally his fault! Please don't call CPS!"_

"P-Please don't call CPS?!" Dream parrots, gaping at the phone.

_"I'm not being abused! He's a good Dad most days, I swear!"_

Dream just stares at the phone before shaking his head and saying, "I mean- alright. Alright. I guess-" Dream's phone vibrates in his hand and he can see Phil's number at the top of the screen. "Phil's calling. I better answer. Stay safe Tubbo."

"Don't talk to strangers!" Sapnap yells.

_"I won't! I'll see you both soon! Byee!"_

Dream merely shakes his head and answers Phil's call. "Hello?"

_"Hey! Did you guys make it to Philidelphia alright?"_

Sapnap rolls his eyes a bit and says, "yeah, we made it just fine, _Dad_. Killing time till our overnight."

 _"Glad to hear it, Sap. Don't forget to text me when you land; I'll send Wilbur to pick you guys up and-"_ Phil is interrupted by a loud scream from a familiar, deep voice- _"DAD TOMMY HAS A KNIFE!!"_ There's a long pause before Phil sets the phone down and Dream can hear- _"TECHNO WHY DOES TOMMY HAVE A KNIFE?!" "I DON'T KNOW BUT HE'S OUT FOR BLOOD!"_

Phil quickly picks the phone up and quickly says, _"alright, well I have to deal with my crazy ass children don't forget to text me be safe bye!"_ And hangs up.

Dream and Sapnap stare at the phone for a while before Sapnap grins at him and says, "I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a trip."

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

They board the flight at around ten o'clock, settling into their seats, Dream at the window and Sapnap curled up in the middle seat next to him, while some random woman takes up the aisle seat. Dream tugs out his phone and grabs Sapnap, dragging him in for a quick selfie to post on Instagram. He idly flips through the filters as the flight attendants go through the safety procedures, settling on one that makes him look a little less sleep-deprived just as the plane begins to pull onto the runway. He glances out the window at the city lights beyond them, and sighs, settling back into his seat and posting the picture with a simple caption. Sapnap yawns and rests his head on Dream's shoulder, and Dream reaches over to rest a hand casually on his knee. He notices the woman giving him a look next to them, and without breaking eye contact, slides his hand up a little further on Sapnap's leg. She makes a face but turns away and Dream hears Sap chuckle breathily into his ear.

The rest of the flight passes without incident, and before he knows it, Sapnap is shaking him gently awake and the sun is beginning to come through the window as the pilot announces that they're landing in London. Dream, eyes wide, leans over to look out the window at the approaching city. It looks somehow nothing and exactly like he thought it would, and his heart jumps at the thought of his friends waiting down below- it'll be his first time meeting Phil and his family in person, and George too. He's known them all so long that there's something odd about the thought of never having met them in person before.

But the plane lands, and they step off and head for baggage claim, and just outside of that is a semi-familiar, tall, middle-aged blond man and a somewhat bored-looking younger man with long, dyed hair. Phil grins and waves as they aproach with their bags. "It's good to see you made it safe and on time! How was the flight?"

"Long," Dream says, and Phil nods sympathetically. "oh, and the lady next to us was kinda homophobic."

Phil scowls openly at that. "Such bullshit... How people still have a problem with the LGBT community is a mystery to me."

"Agreed," Techno grunts, then adds, "ya know, a lesbian once referred to me as-"

"'actually pretty funny'" Phil, Dream, and Sapnap all parrot, and Techno blinks before shrugging.

"And a handful of the other gays," he adds, and Sapnap laughs loudly while Dream rolls his eyes.

"Homophobic assholes aside, c'mon- it's a bit of a drive to Newcastle, and almost everyone else is there already," Phil says, and before Dream and Sap can protest, he grabs their bags and marches towards the doors.


End file.
